A Night to Remember
by Halibel the Slayer Of Death
Summary: Byakuya finally found who he was looking for, he didn't know it would end the way it did once he found her.
1. Chapter 1

_A Night to Remember_

_Recap:_

"Who?" He thrusts, "Am…" again, "I?" He pushed deep then twirled his fingers.

"Byakuya!" She screamed.

"What's my whole name?" He grinned wickedly.

She fell into screams.

"That's not going to get you what you want." He growled.

"By…Byakuya…KUCHIKI!' She screamed.

"What's my rank?" He thrusts faster, harder, and deeper.

"Ca…ca… Captain, I'm going to cum!" She screamed.

"From now on you'll address me as Captain, understand." He thrusts his fingers in harder.

"YES!" She screamed louder.

"What division, my sweet flash stepper?" He smiled, loving the power he had over her.

"6!" She screamed.

"6, what Soi Fon?" He asked calmly.

"6th division, Captain!" She grasped.

He pulled out his three fingers and pit in four. Her body began to squirm, and she gasped.\

"CAPTAIN! Please!" She begged.

"Please what?" He grinned.

"Captain, please go inside me." She pleaded.

"Fine." He said in a calm voice.

He picked her up while still fingering her. He pinned her to a tree, took his shirt, and tied her hands above her head to a branch.

"Now…what do you want Soi Fon?" He asked.

"You, Captain." She wailed as a tear fell down her face.

"Don't cry Soi Fon. You can have what you want now." He spoke softly.

He slowly loosened the tie around his waist. He slid his garment down his leg and kicked it to the side. Soi Fon caught sight of the massive manhood that stood before her.

"It's…it's to big Byakuya." She stuttered.

"But you wanted it, now you will get what you asked for." He chuckled and continued, "Besides, it's only 18inches, that's not too much." He walked closer to her.

"Captain please!" She begged as he got closer.

"What? It's not like you're a virgin." He laughed.

"Captain." She sighed and looked down.

_She is a virgin._

"Soi Fon…I" He trailed off, thinking of the way he just did her, "I want hurt you, now that I know. I do apologize for not asking earlier, but so that we are clear the second time around I will ravage you." He spoke softly, but with enough authority to get his point across.

"I…" She started, but stopped and looked away.

He walked closer to her and kissed her lips so tenderly, you would think she was glass and if he pressed harder he would break her.

"I can be gentle Soi Fon. Don't worry." He said as he kissed lips ever so softly.

"T…Take me, Captain." She whispered softly with her head lying on her chest, "Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes, but I'll try to go slow." He said softly in her ear.

She shook her head and grabbed his shoulders tightly. He took two fingers and spread her wet heat as he moved his thick manhood toward her heat. As the tip slithered its way in her. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed his shoulders tighter. He moved his hands down to her thighs. He lifted her and gently pushed in her. He got 6inches in and she started to scream.

"Hurry up!" She screamed.

"I…can't. I'll hurt you and your hymen will break to fast and I want you to fell it when it breaks." He said.

"BYAKUYA! It's too much!" She screamed.

She couldn't take it anymore. He was pushing in slowly, when he felt her barriers collapse.

"Ahhhhh!Mmmmm…" She began to tremble in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Night to Remember_

_Recap:_

"Who?" He thrusts, "Am…" again, "I?" He pushed deep then twirled his fingers.

"Byakuya!" She screamed.

"What's my whole name?" He grinned wickedly.

She fell into screams.

"That's not going to get you what you want." He growled.

"By…Byakuya…KUCHIKI!' She screamed.

"What's my rank?" He thrusts faster, harder, and deeper.

"Ca…ca… Captain, I'm going to cum!" She screamed.

"From now on you'll address me as Captain, understand." He thrusts his fingers in harder.

"YES!" She screamed louder.

"What division, my sweet flash stepper?" He smiled, loving the power he had over her.

"6!" She screamed.

"6, what Soi Fon?" He asked calmly.

"6th division, Captain!" She grasped.

He pulled out his three fingers and pit in four. Her body began to squirm, and she gasped.\

"CAPTAIN! Please!" She begged.

"Please what?" He grinned.

"Captain, please go inside me." She pleaded.

"Fine." He said in a calm voice.

He picked her up while still fingering her. He pinned her to a tree, took his shirt, and tied her hands above her head to a branch.

"Now…what do you want Soi Fon?" He asked.

"You, Captain." She wailed as a tear fell down her face.

"Don't cry Soi Fon. You can have what you want now." He spoke softly.

He slowly loosened the tie around his waist. He slid his garment down his leg and kicked it to the side. Soi Fon caught sight of the massive manhood that stood before her.

"It's…it's to big Byakuya." She stuttered.

"But you wanted it, now you will get what you asked for." He chuckled and continued, "Besides, it's only 18inches, that's not too much." He walked closer to her.

"Captain please!" She begged as he got closer.

"What? It's not like you're a virgin." He laughed.

"Captain." She sighed and looked down.

_She is a virgin._

"Soi Fon…I" He trailed off, thinking of the way he just did her, "I want hurt you, now that I know. I do apologize for not asking earlier, but so that we are clear the second time around I will ravage you." He spoke softly, but with enough authority to get his point across.

"I…" She started, but stopped and looked away.

He walked closer to her and kissed her lips so tenderly, you would think she was glass and if he pressed harder he would break her.

"I can be gentle Soi Fon. Don't worry." He said as he kissed lips ever so softly.

"T…Take me, Captain." She whispered softly with her head lying on her chest, "Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes, but I'll try to go slow." He said softly in her ear.

She shook her head and grabbed his shoulders tightly. He took two fingers and spread her wet heat as he moved his thick manhood toward her heat. As the tip slithered its way in her. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed his shoulders tighter. He moved his hands down to her thighs. He lifted her and gently pushed in her. He got 6inches in and she started to scream.

"Hurry up!" She screamed.

"I…can't. I'll hurt you and your hymen will break to fast and I want you to fell it when it breaks." He said.

"BYAKUYA! It's too much!" She screamed.

She couldn't take it anymore. He was pushing in slowly, when he felt her barriers collapse.

"Ahhhhh!Mmmmm…" She began to tremble in his arms.


End file.
